Highschool DxD: Legacy of Heroes
by Reborn 123
Summary: Takumi Yoshida a prodigy. In the age of 5 his parents were killed in accident and causing him to struggle to survive for 7 months until he found a portal that leads him to another dimension and found himself place in a dimension called 'Thrones of Heroes'. follow him as he make his way to become a great hero. Extremely Powerful OC, OCXHarem, GenderBending, other elements from anime
1. OC profile

Name: Takumi Yoshida

Nickname: Legacy of Heroes, Red Emperor Dragon, Crimson Savior Dragon, Yellow Death

Gender: Male

Eyes: Green

Hair: Short with a small ponytail

Hair Color: yellow with red highlights

Skin: White

Height: 5ft 9in

Body: Thin but muscular

Occupation: 2nd Year High school student

Species: Human

Personality: Kind and caring person. Takumi is very protective to the people who are close to him and willing to sacrifice himself for others. When he is angry he takes pleasure in making his opponent suffer in short his major sadist when he's pissed off.

Likes: Anime, Sweet food, Training, music, reading heroes from legends and visiting the orphanage

Dislikes: Arrogant people, Tyrants and anyone who made his friends suffers

Background and History: (other details will be revealed later in the story)

Takumi was considered a prodigy at the young age. When he was 5 his parents decided to leave Japan and travel around the world but when he was 6 his parents were killed in an accident leaving him in alone in the world.

He struggled to survive at least 7 months until he found a portal that leads him to another dimension and found himself place in a dimension called 'Thrones of Heroes'. The place where heroes and legends go after they die. Takumi found out that he was first human ever visited this place and some heroes decided to train him.

After 4 years of training and thanks to his abnormal growth he was able to complete all the training. After that he went back to his dimension and started make a name for himself such saving many people from stray devils, strayed yokais and fallen angels.

Abilities: Master swordsman, Master Tactician, Senjutsu, Master Magician, Hand to hand specialist

Sacred Gears: A lost Longinus, [Factions Crest] this sacred gear allows him to change his species and bloodline also allows him combine some of the species that he desired (example is he will become a half-dragon and half-fallen angel but has the bloodline of the from the Gremory clan).But he can only combine at to the limit of three species (with the blood included). The sacred gear appearance is tattoo (Think of Shirou command spell) that is located to his right hand.

Balance Breaker: [Final Blessing] this balance breaker gives Takumi a blessing from the power of the sacred gear. The blessing will grant him absolute power also after using the balance breaker one in a million chances that the user will obtain one wish but to activate this balance breaker the user must use for good or else instead of a blessing it will turn into a curse. The side effect of this after activating is that the user will be barely conscious leaving him defenseless.

Boosted Gear: (You all know what it does anyway)

Weapons (More will be revealed through the story)

Excalibur (Fate): The holy sword that he obtained from Arthurian (King Arthur) after completing the training his training at the 'Thrones of Heroes'.

Excalibur Morgan: He was able to obtain the darker version of Excalibur after overcoming his dark side.

Avalon: It's the sheath of Excalibur and it has the ability to repel any attack and heal the user it's also one of the gifts that Takumi received from Arthurian.

Bracelet: it a special bracelet that hide his true power.

Harem: Rias, Akeno, Yumi(fem Kiba), Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, (still working on the list)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Here you go" A teenager said as he gives an ice scream to the girl.

"Thank you onii-chan" the little girl said happily as she accepts the ice cream and happily eating it.

It was bright and sunny day there was a teenage boy that has yellow hair and green eyes. He was wearing a school uniform and was holding a bag to his right hand. This guy is Takumi Yoshida a 2nd year student of Kuoh Academy but he decided to visit the orphanage this morning and the kids see him as a big brother.

"Well Suki-chan I better get going "Takumi said and Suki pouted at him.

"Do really have to go onii-chan?" Suki asked while giving him the puppy dog eyes. Most guys would give in but Takumi wasn't one of those guys. He just ruffled her hair and the girl just gave him a glare which just made him chuckle.

"Don't worry Suki-chan I'll visit you all next time." Takumi said and that made girls eyes brighten and nodded at him. Takumi said his goodbye before leaving the orphanage. Takumi headed towards to Kuoh Academy.

Kuoh Academy was known as a all-girls school until it went co-ed a few years ago. Majority of the population are girls which were many pleasures of the guys and annoyance and disgust of the girls since majority of the guys are perverts.

Takumi is very popular at the academy and was known at the "prince of the academy" because of his kind personality and help the students of the academy. He has many fangirls and the guys in the academy hate him for his good looks and being smart.

Takumi finally arrive the academy and soon as he enters the gates he was immediately greeted by his fangirls.

"Takumi-kun!"

"Takumi-kun, look over here!"

"We love you Takumi-kun!"

Takumi just smiled at the girls as he makes his way to the building. He never notices that in top floor level. There were two girls watching him.

==After School==

"Aaaah, What should I do when I visit the kids again." Takumi said as he walks at the overpass while looking at the sunset.

CRASH!

Takumi stumble down to the ground and shook his head. Takumi look who he crashed. He crashed to a beautiful girl that had long black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a school uniform which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Takumi stands up and gives her a hand "Sorry about that I wasn't looking." He said. The girl accepts his hand and Takumi help her stand up.

"It's okay I wasn't looking either." The girl said blushing. Takumi gave her a charming smile that made the girl blush harder.

"I'm Takumi Yoshida" Takumi introduce himself.

"Yuuma Amano" Yuuma said shyly.

"Well I better get going see ya." Takumi as he was starting to walk away.

GRAB!

Takumi felt a grip on his uniform and saw Yuuma was grabbing on his uniform.

"Yuuma-san" Takumi said and Yuuma started to act all shy towards him.

"Umm…..Takumi-kun…I'm new around here and I was wondering that….. can you show me the places in this town." Yuuma said shyly while giving him the puppy dog eyes. Normally Takumi would decline but for some reason Takumi wanted to say eyes.

'_Well I'm free on Sunday so I guess I can show her around'_ Takumi thought before nodding at Yuuma.

"Sure Yuuma-chan, how about this Sunday?" Takumi said and Yuuma had happy expression on his face.

"Sure Takumi-kun I'll see you on Sunday." Yuuma said before she left as she waved goodbye to him and Takumi waved back to her. Takumi sighs and look at his wristwatch and his eyes widen.

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" Takumi said before running towards to his part-time job.

==Behind the tree==

As Amano Yuuma left, a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes came out front the other side of the overpass. She was holding a phone near her ear as she called someone.

"...It is as you said Rias-senpai…."

"I see… Well done."

The petite girl put her phone back to her skirt before walking away.

==Bake shop==

"Takumi you're late" An old woman said as soon as she saw the blonde. "Come now and start your work."

"Yes, and I'm sorry Megami-sama." Takumi said as he runs towards to the changing room to change his clothes. Soon Takumi started to work as he bakes some bread and decorating some cake. The door opened and Takumi went to the counter.

"Welcome and what can I get you." Takumi said with smile on his face. He was surprised who was the girl standing before him. The girl has very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was wearing a standard uniform of Kuoh Academy. This girl is known as Akeno Himejima and one of the "Onee-sama" of the academy.

Takumi snapped out from his thoughts and look at Akeno. "Hello Himejima-sama, What can I get you?"

Akeno was looking around the counter as she saw different kinds of bread and soon she decided to what to get. "5 cinnamon buns please" Akeno said. Takumi nodded and started to put freshly baked cinnamon bun and but in a paper bag.

"Here you go Akeno-sama" Takumi said as he gives the bag to Akeno.

"Ara,Ara these looks delicious did you made them?" Akeno asked and Takumi just blushed in embarrassment and nodded at her. Akeno just giggle at his reaction, pay for the food and waved goodbye to him as she left the store.

After Takumi shift was over, he was taken to the back by his boss and given his paycheck with a little bit extra, "For you and your girlfriend." Takumi smiled at his boss. His boss was like his grandmother figure because of caring for him so much that it reminded him about his parents before they die in an accident.

==Next day==

"I am too early…." Takumi said glanced at his watch. He was waiting in front of a monument famous for being a meeting spot for young people.

There was a train station nearby and the commercial center was just a few steps away.

He was wearing a black shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers. While waiting for Yuuma, a familliar came by and gave him some sort of flyer that had a weird drawing on it and at the very top of the flyer was the words, "Your wish will be granted."

"A devil summoning paper?" Takumi murmured as he looked at the paper with Gremory's family symbol. Takumi knew about the devil world and symbols of it

He put the summoning paper in his pocket. As Yuuma called out to him so that they could begin their date.

"S-sorry I'm late Takumi-kun." Yuuma said still panting from running to him. "Did you wait long?"

"No it's okay I just come here too…." Takumi reassured her as both of them got a little chuckle out of that as they went on their way.

It was a standard date: going to the mall to window-shop on some clothes, playing on a nearby game centre, eating at a family restaurant, and watching a movie. Still, even if it was a regular date, Takumi knew that this is one of the happiest moments in his life. It was bliss, and he was sure that he would treasure it.

Now as they continue their date Takumi heard a cry of a child. He stops in his tracks and Yuuma look at him confused.

"What's wrong Takumi-kun?" Yuuma asked and Takumi turn to his right and saw a small girl crying. He turns back to Yuuma and said. "Yuuma-chan, can you wait for a minute?"

Yuuma nodded at him and Takumi walk towards the little girl and kneeled down to her level and place his hand on top on the girl head. The girl stopped crying and looks up to see Takumi smilling at her.

"What's wrong little girl are you lost?" Takumi asked with a gentle voice and the girl nodded at him.

"I can't find my Kaa-chan." The girl said and Takumi frowned a little in hearing this and decided to help her.

"Do want me to help you find your Kaa-chan?" Takumi asked and the girl eyes widen in shock and soon she had smile on her face nodded at him.

"Alright let go find your Kaa-chan and by the way my name is Takumi what's yours?" Takumi asked.

"Yui" Yui replied happily and Takumi took her hand and they started to walk back at Yuuma.

"Takumi-kun who's is this?" Yuuma asked as Takumi returned to her with Yui.

"Yuuma-chan this is Yui. She lost her mother and I was hoping that we could help us find her mother?" Takumi said and Yuuma look at the girl and saw she had innocent look on her face.

"Sure I wouldn't mind helping her out." Yuuma said and Yui suddenly hugged Yuuma earing a chuckle from Takumi.

Soon Takumi and Yuuma started to search for Yui mother. 30 minutes has passed and Yui started to lose hope when suddenly she heard a voice.

"YUI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice shouted and Yui recognized that voice.

"THAT'S MY KAA-CHAN!" Yui said as she pointed to where she heard her mother voice. Soon the three of them started to run from where the voice was coming from. Soon they saw an older version of Yui and Yui runs towards to the woman.

"KAA-CHAN!"Yui shouted and her mother turns around and was letting tears of joy as clung on her daughter tightly. Takumi and Yuuma were watching with smile on their face. The mother said her thank you to Takumi and Yuuma before walking away with Yui waving goodbye to them and they wave back to her.

"That was real nice of you Takumi-kun." Yuuma said and Takumi just scratch cheeks in embarrassment.

"Thanks Yuuma-chan...and sorry that our date was interrupted." Takumi apologised and Yuuma just shook her head.

"It's okay, now let's continue our date." Yuuma said happily and Takumi nodded in agreement as he was being dragged by Yuuma.

It was 5 o clock and now the where heading towards the fountain and they were looking at each other with a smiling face.

"I had fun today Takumi-kun." Yuuma said and Takumi just nodded with smile on his face.

"Yeah I had fun too." Takumi and Yuuma suddenly lean forward and Takumi blushed on how close she was to him.

"Takumi-kun can I request one thing?" Yuuma asked.

"W-W-What is it?" Takumi asked shyly.

"Will you...die for me?" Yuuma said as a pair of black wings appeared behind her. Takumi eyes widen in shock and back away from her.

"W-W-What the hell!" Takumi said in shock and Yuuma started chuckle darkly and she has light spear on her hand.

"It's been fun having to date you but I have to kill you." Yuuma said as throws the spear at Takumi who was narrowly dodged the attack. Takumi stands up and glare at Yuuma who had a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Takumi snarled at her.

"Raynare, and your executioner now DIE!" Raynare said as send a barrage of light spears towards him. Soon Takumi was being impaled by the amount of light spears to his body. His body fell to the ground and he looks at Raynare with hateful look on his eyes that made only sneered at him.

"You...FUCKING BITCH!" Takumi shouted at him and Raynare just completely ignored him and fly away leaving him before he lost consciousness.

==occult club==

Inside the Occult Research Club room, there was a heavy atmosphere as a foregone conclusion came upon those that occupy it as the grandfather clock hit six. It weighed heavy on every member, especially on Rias as her plans went disarray.

"He didn't use the summoning circle." Akeno said, worried, as she stood beside her seat.

"I know. First time my intuition was wrong." Rias said she could not help but feel guilt as a human life hanged on a balance and she did not managed to save it, the uncomfortable emotion gnawing on her very soul.

Koneko who heard this just sighed and continued eating her treats

Koneko turned to Rias and Akeno, "Just inform Sona about a death of a student. Let her do the rest." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"Yes Bucho" Akeno said before she went out.

==Park==

Minutes later Takumi eyes opened and saw he was still has several light spears impaled in his body. Takumi lifted his arms and started to remove the spears around his arms then sat up and remove the rest.

"Shit! That hurts!" Takumi said then soon his wounds started to heal and after a few minutes the wounds were completely heal

[I told you she was a fallen angel and you could have beat the her easily] A voice said.

"Yeah, yeah I know Ddraig but I want to lay low for a while. I didn't have quiet life you know" Takumi said.

[So, are you going to get revenge on her?] Ddraig asked.

"Big time and when I see Azazel again I'm going to beat the shit out of him." Takumi said before walking home while thinking 'why does Azazel wants me dead?'

==Next day==

'Shit! I'm late!"' Takumi cursed because of his supposed to be death last night. Walking through the academy hallways, staggering as he walked towards his class, while he was headed to class tried to think of a reason why the fallen angels tried to kill him. He remove those thoughts from his head to let it out he opened the sliding door of his class

"Takumi Yoshida deat—" The teacher announced something.

As he opened the door, wide-eyed looks from his classmates and histeacher welcomed him. "Huh? Did I interrupt something?" Takumi asked innocently.

==Later==

"I'm death!" He cried as the teacher explained about what they heardfrom their Student Council student about his death, confusion marring his wrinkled face.

"Did the perverted duo spread a rumour about me again?" Takumi asked as glares at the perverted duo who was Matsuda and Motohama. He didn't hate the duo but he gets really annoyed when they keep starting rumours about him.

"N-N-No we d-d-didn't" Matsuda said with Motohama nodded in agreement but it was too late as the girls started to leak out some Killing Intent towards the perverted duo.

"Kill them!"

"How there you spread a rumour like that!"

"Burn them!"

Soon the perverted duos were screaming pain and terror that can be heard throughout the academy.

==later==

Takumi was now in class as he looks at window and was deep in his thoughts. He never thought that something like this could bring atmosphere back to normal again, but he thankful at those story that he read about doing something like that.

However, before the teacher could even exit the room, a girl of longcrimson hair slammed the door open. She then looked left and right, searching for someone. Then she stopped and stared at him, and then zoomed towards his direction and hefted his uniform, his face close to hers as her beautiful face wore a delighted grin. "I want you."

"What?" Takumi said in confused

However, instead of an answer, the buxom girl hefted and dragged him out of the room.

"I still have class!" He reasoned but it fall to deaf ear. 'What is she want?'

==Occult club==

"Umm… why am I here?" he said, but his question seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"My intuition was right, Akeno, he really is unique!" Rias said excitedly as she shook him, her breast pressing on his arms that made Takumi blushed by her actions. Takumi looks around the room and saw the room was filled with girls.

"Um, Rias-senpai can you let me go?" Takumi asked shyly and Rias look at him confused.

"Why?" She asked innocently and Takumi just sweat drop at her.

"Um... your breasts..." Takumi said with blush on his face. Rias pouted at him and let go and he sighs in relief.

"Ara, ara you sure are excited Bucho." Akeno said and Rias blushed by her actions earlier and fake cough as she regained her posture.

"Takumi-kun, please take a seat." Rias said and Takumi seat on the comfortable couch next the long blond hair and blue eyes. Takumi felt uncomfortable from the stare he is receiving.

"Could you all stop staring at me like that?" Takumi asked and soon the girls' eyes soften.

"Sorry about that Takumi-kun anyway let us introduce ourselves I'm Rias Gremory the president of the club." Rias said.

"Akeno Himejima, Vice President of the club" Akeno said.

"...Koneko Tojou." Koneko said with monotone voice.

"Yumi Yuuto, It's nice to meet you." Yumi said with smiling face.

"Takumi-kun, who are you?" Rias asked and Takumi look at her with innocent look but inwardly he knew that Rias was suspicious about him.

"A humble person" Takumi lied. He could hear Ddraig sighs at him.

"...liar" Koneko said flatly and Takumi just face fault and let out a chuckle while Rias narrowed her eyes.

"How did you survive from fallen angel?" Rias asked seriously and Takumi started to answer her with lies.

"This is hopeless..." Rias said as she rubs her temples with frustration.

"Ara,ara Takumi-kun like to lie a lot." Akeno said.

"Well since there's nothing to discuss I will be leaving now." Takumi said as he got up and was about to grab the handle of the door when suddenly a magic circle appeared on the ground, freezing his movement.

"What the?" Takumi said as he surprised in seeing the magic circle.

"You won't get away that easily Takumi-kun." Akeno said as he surrounded by the entire occult club.

'_Yo Ddraig these girls really don't want me to let go. Do you think I show them?'_ Takumi asked.

[Why not? your quiet life is over from the moment you were attack by that fallen angel so why bother hiding your power beside I think it's time you came out from retirement.] Ddraig mentally said to him and Takumi mentally nodded at him. He soon started to put some his own magical powers to the magic circle.

BREAK!

The magic circle that was holding him was shattered and the girls have a surprised look on their face.

"H-H-How?"Rias asked in shock and Takumi turned around to face them.

"Put some of my magical powers through the circle and overloaded it. If you think a stupid low-class magic circle will be enough to stop me then you're dead wrong." Takumi said. The girls' eyes narrowed and Rias step forward.

"I demand you tell me who you are!" Rias demanded and Takumi just raised his defensively.

"Take it easy heir of the Gremory clan. Man your brother isn't hostile when I first met him." Takumi said and everyone look at with shock again in hearing this.

"H-H-How do you know Onii-sama?" Rias stuttered in shock. She never knew that her brother met Takumi before.

"How about we all calm first before I tell my story okay?" Takumi suggested and everyone agreed to him.

==Later==

"Here's your tea" Akeno said as she gives a cup of tea to Takumi.

"Thank you Akeno-senpai." Takumi said as accepts the tea and took sip.

"So Takumi-kun who exactly are you?" Rias asked and everyone look at him with calculating eyes.

"How about its better that I show you." Takumi said as he put his tea down then extends his left hand.

"Boosted Gear" Takumi said and a dragon-like gauntlet appeared in his left hand. Everyone was surprised by this.

"This is Sacred Gear called Boosted gear one of the thirteen Longinus sacred gears. It ability is to double my power every 10 seconds." Takumi said and everyone was surprised and amazed in seeing the sacred gear. Then a smile form in Rias face. She wasn't going to lose this face in gaining a powerful servant.

"Takumi-kun" Rias said gaining his attention. "I would like to make you my servant."

**AN: Hope you all liked the first chapter also I need your help in making an OC. Please give me an your OC ideas **

**REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Anyone interested in being a BETA in this story please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2

==Beta Read by uub==

Chapter 2

"Takumi-kun" Rias said gaining his attention. "I would like to make you my servant."

==Now==

The atmosphere was quiet the girls were waiting for Takumi to answer when suddenly Takumi started to laugh making everyone confused at this.

"Takumi-san what's so funny?" Yumi asked and soon the laughter died, as Takumi wiped tears.

"Sorry, it was just funny hearing these words again." Takumi said while still chuckling.

"Really, who said these words to you?" Rias asked making Takumi smile at her.

"Your brother when I was 13 years old in Germany, and I got to say those were good times." Takumi said as he smiled,then he started to tell his story.

"When I was 13 years old I met your brother in Germany. At first I thought that he was going to fight me but I was surprised he wanted me join his peerage. I declined his offer but he didn't give up, so he challenged me to a fight. I got to say he was a very powerful fighter, I thought I was done but in the end I was able to beat him and was barely conscious."when Takumi finished his story. Everyone was looking at him with disbelief in their face.

"I don't believe you" Rias said. She couldn't believe that some human could defeat his brother.

Takumi smiled at her and then removed his bracelet from his right wrist. Soon he started to release a strong amount of aura that could be sensed from faraway.

==Realm of Heaven==

A handsome-looking young man with long blonde hair and green eyes, and twelve golden glowing wings jutting out from his back, widened his eyes as he suddenly sensed a godly surge of aura. The aura he felt...it was as though it was so familiar. The great amount of aura he was feeling...it was absolutely monstrous.

"Michael? Do you feel that power as well?"

Michael, the leader of the Angels and Seraph, turned around to see an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure.

"So you sensed it as well, Gabriel." Michael said

Gabriel, an Angel and a Seraph, also one of the guardians of the Throne of Heaven, put her hand on her chest, as she felt the great power surge.

"This power...it so familiar... it must be him"

Michael's green eyes widened again, and before they returned to normal and smiled appeared on his face.

"Takumi-san"

==In the Underworld==

A man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs looked up in amusement as he suddenly sensed a great power.

"Hmm...what's this?"

A monstrous power had suddenly risen out of nowhere, and the man suddenly had smile on his face.

"Well, well looks like the Red Emperor dragon is back."

==In another Section of the Underworld==

"Sirzechs-sama. Do you sense it?" A woman said

A handsome and young man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson-red hair and blue-green eyes, nodded in response as he looked over to see a maid with silver hair and matching eyes.

"Yes Grayfia, I do. It's a very strong power." Sirzechs said then a smile appeared on his face.

'Takumi-san looks like you're back'

==Occult==

Rias and the girls were shocked and amazed of how much power Takumi was releasing for a human.

'How does he have so much power?! 'Rias thought in shock as she never thought a human could have this much power while the rest of the girls looked at him in awe.

[Yo partner that's enough I'm sure that most of the factions felt your power by now] Ddraig in agreement Takumi placed the bracelet back to his wrist and the aura disappeared.

"That's just a 10% of my power. The bracelet keeps my power hidden so I wouldn't attract so much attention." Takumi explained and everyone was quiet until Rias broke the slilence.

"I still don't believe you." Rias said and Takumi just shrugged at her.

"Not my problem but I'm sure that every faction felt my power, my quiet life is over now that the Red Emperor dragon is back." Takumi said.

"But I'm still offering you to become part of my peerage." Rias said and Takumi just shook his head as a response.

"Sorry Rias-senpai but my answer is still no." Takumi said and Rias pouted at him. "But" This gained her attention again. "I wouldn't mind joining the club." Takumi said

"Really!"

"Sure this way I can observe how you devils fight." Takumi said then he waved goodbye to everyone before leaving the room.

==Park==

Takumi was sitting in bench near the fountain. This was the place where he was killed he was saddened that his date was only a plot to kill him but otherwise it didn't bother him much. When suddenly he felt a power coming from behind.

He quickly jumped away from the bench as a barrage of light spears destroyed what he was sitting on. He landed safely to the ground and looks up to see Raynare looking at him with a frustrated look on her face.

"Dammit I missed" Raynare cursed as Takumi was looking at her with hate.

"I don't know how you survived but I'm gonna kill you." Raynare said arrogantly, then she summons another light spear when suddenly Takumi reappeared in front her.

SMASH!

Takumi delivered an axe kick to the head that sent Raynare crashing to the ground. Takumi landed to the ground while having a bored expression on his face. Soon the smoke began to clear and he saw Raynare slowly standing up.

"You... LITTLE SHIT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raynare shouted as she threw a light spear towards Takumi. As the spear were about to hit Takumi's heart he caught the light spear with his two fingers. Raynare was in shock because what she just saw. A mere human was able to stop her spear.

"If you think your stupid spear can kill me think again." Takumi said as he crushed the spear with his hand easily. Raynare gasped in astonishment.

"Now tell me, did Azazel send you to kill me?" Takumi asked

"No I didn't Takumi" A voice said and two look up and saw a man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs. He also had twelve jet-black wings that come out from his back.

Raynare widened her eyes in shock while Takumi eyes narrowed.

"Azazel-sama" Raynare said in shock and Takumi looked at Azazel with suspicious eyes.

"Raynare, what are doing?" Azazel asked causing Raynare to swallow a lump on her throat.

"I-I-I"

"This stupid girl was trying to kill me, if you didn't appear I would have destroyed every bone in her body and ripped her wings apart." Takumi said coldly. Both fallen angel shivered at this.

"Anyway, what were you saying about not sending her to kill me?" Azazel frowned at this and looks at Raynare who flinch.

"Raynare, I said to observe the boy I didn't say kill him." Azazel said and Raynare eyes widened in hearing this.

"B-B-But Kokabiel-s-s-sama said that you changed your orders to k-k-kill him."Raynare stuttered causing Azazel's and Takumi's eyes to narrow from hearing this.

"I'm gonna kill that war-hawk" Takumi murmured. He really hated Kokabiel because that man was arrogant and always wanted to create another Great War.

[Don't worry partner you'll get your chance.] Ddraig said. Hearing this Takumi calmed down and took a deep breath, then look at Azazel with his arms crossed.

"Azazel you better keep your subordinates on a leash, or else I won't be responsible if they pissed me off and signed their death warranty." Takumi threatened him causing Azazel let out a sigh and nod at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, then he turned his attention to Raynare who had fearful look on her face. "Raynare was anyone besides Kokabiel sent to be with you?" He asked and Raynare rapidly nodded her head.

"Tell them to abort their mission and return to HQ."Azazel said.

"Hai!"Raynare said before she flew away leaving Takumi and Azazel.

"I'm going home now Azazel and remember my warning." Takumi said before walking towards home. Azazel just smirked at him before headed home.

==Next day==

Takumi was at the Occult Research Club with the members, he was enjoying this peaceful moment. Then Akeno entered the room and was greeted by the club members. Akeno approached Rias and whispered something. Rias just nodded at her then stood up from her seat.

"Everyone" Rias called and the club members look at her. "One of the clients told us there was strayed devil in one of the abandon house at the edge of town." Rias said and everyone nodded at her then a magic circle appeared on the ground. All of the girls stepped in while Rias looked at Takumi.

"Takumi-kun you wanna join us?" Rias asked and Takumi just shrugged at her.

"Sure I got nothing better to do anyway." Takumi said as he entered the circle and soon all of them were teleported.

==Abandon house==

"So who's the stray devil?" Takumi asked as they arrived at house and make their way inside.

"A centaur" Rias said and Takumi just whistled.

"Man I never thought I would see these kinds of things again. The last time I saw one was when it was 3 years ago." Takumi said then soon they arrived in big dark room. Takumi felt a presence in the room.

"Get ready everyone; I sense someone in this room." Takumi said. The girls nodded at him when suddenly something stepped out from the shadows, it appeared to be a woman who had a voluptuous upper body, with long, black hair. And a large lower body that has a beast-like appearance but had been slightly altered, with the front legs featuring humanoid hands with red claws and a tail that resembled a snake.

"Yumi!"Rias said

"Hai" Yumi said before rushing towards the stray devil.

"Takumi-kun, are you familiar with the evil pieces?" Rias said and Takumi nodded at her.

"Yes your brother told me a little about it. The devils use chess pieces to make anyone their servant. I also know the trait of the pawn and bishop, but he never told me what traits are given in the other pieces." Takumi said and Rias nodded at him

"You are correct anyway; Yumi's role is a Knight." Rias said as everyone watches Yumi

"A Knight's main ability is speed, and Yumi's strongest weapon is…"

Then a sword appeared in each of Yumi's hands, both powerful looking. She then leaped over the huge enemy and decapitated its arms, making it scream in pain, as she landed behind it.

"A technique created by combining unpredictable speed and the mastery of swordsmanship."

'Tracing weapon!?' Takumi thought while smiling as he watched Yumi. 'She has a similar ability to Shirou-niisan!'

"You little bug!" The centaur turned around, trying to squish Yumi with one of its beastly feet.

However, Koneko ran to Yuuto's side, stopping the descent of the large foot with her super strength.

"You are not worried?" Rias asked as Takumi just shook his head

" Because I never judge a book by its cover. That girl might be small but I know that she's strong." Takumi explained and Rias and nodded at him and proceed. "Anyway, Koneko's role is Rook."

The concrete under Koneko's foot cracked and broke, burying her tiny feet on it, a testament to the strength of the enemy. Regardless, she pushed it upwards, overpowering it. However, The centaur used the force generated to whip Koneko with its tail, launching her to the wall, making cracks on it.

"The Rook's trait is insane strength and defence. Therefore, that attack will not work on Koneko." Rias said as she closed her eyes. "And currently she is the strongest out of us."

Takumi just nodded as he watched Koneko handles the stray devil.

"How can it be… this band of brats…," said the centaur rising from behind the rubble, its face bloody and broken.

"So weak," Koneko said in a monotone.

"And lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, club president. ufufufu… How should I do this?" Akeno said in a singsong voice, approaching the downed body of Viser

While she was doing so,Takumi noticed the decapitated arm of Viser moving on its own behind them,but he intercepted quickly without anyone noticing.

"Akeno's role is Queen." Rias began her explanation, not even knowing the harm that she may had experienced. Takumi just sweatdroped as he watched Viser getting struck by Akeno's lightning several times.

"Don't worry vice president is very gentle to her comrades" Yumi said as the sweat drop on Takumi got bigger as he watched Akeno who was laughing at her work.

The centaur body was badly beaten and Rias hand was releasing a red aura as she approaches her.

"Any last word?" Rias asked.

"Bitch..." the centaur spat.

"Dust to dust" then Rias shoot the red aura and stray devil was destroyed.

"That was an impressive battle I might say." Takumi said and Rias smiled at him.

"By the way Rias-senpai what were going to make me if I agree to join your peerage?" Takumi asked.

"A pawn" Rias said and Takumi just chuckled at her.

"Okay this was a very interesting day well I'll be off now, see you all tomorrow." Takumi said as he vanished like a ghost, shocking the girls on how suddenly vanished.

==With Takumi==

It was night time and Takumi was on top the building looking at the town below him. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence.

"Well it's been a long time since I last saw you Sirzechs." Takumi said as he turned around and saw Sirzechs who wearing casual attire.

"It's been a long time too Takumi-kun." Sirzech said as he stood beside Takumi and looks at the town below them.

"So, what do need Sirzechs?" Takumi asked causing Sirzech chuckled at him.

"You know me to well Takumi-kun." Sirzechs said and Takumi smirked at him.

"You only come to me when you have a favour to ask. So what is it?" Takumi asked.

"It's about my sister"

This got Takumi's attention and started to listen to Sirzech.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was another day at Kouh Academy and the Occult Research Club were enjoying the day. Rias was reading some papers with Akeno, Koneko was eating some snacks and Takumi and Yumi were talking to each other. Everyone was enjoying themselves when suddenly a magic symbol appeared in the floor then fire ignited all over the room. Everyone jumped away from the circle and when the flames were gone ,a man appeared before them.

A handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, his outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. This man was Riser Phenex.

Riser looked around and saw Rias causing a smirk to appear on his face. "My lovely Rias. I came to take you." Riser said making Rias glare at him but the man chose to ignore it.

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of our wedding has been set we need to check it before then." Riser said.

"I'm not marrying you Riser!" Rias snapped as she glared hatefully at him. When suddenly a magic circle that had a sign of the Gremory clan appeared before them . A woman materialized and that woman was Grayfia Gremory the wife of Sirzech Lucifer.

"Onee-sama! What are you doing here?" Rias asked in shock.

"Sirzechs-sama sent me here to inform you about the marriage to Riser and told me if you really want don't want to be married there is another way to settle this." Grayfia explained.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Settle it in a Rating game even you're not a mature devil yet, but it will unofficial game so it will be an exception." Grayfia explained and Riser let out chuckle.

"This is interesting I have no objections on this. I won most of my rating games so beating Rias' peerage will be easy." Riser said before laughing. The club members were pissed at this man but didn't show it except for Takumi who was looking Riser with angry eyes.

'If this guy keeps pissing me off I'm gonna reconsider Sirzechs offer.' Takumi thought.

"I accept if this is the only way to call off the engagement." Rias said and Grayfia nodded at her.

"I know that these girls are your peerage, but I have a question Rias." Riser said before he narrowed his eyes at Takumi. "Why is a mere human is here?" Riser said coldly.

"I'm Takumi Yoshida, the current Sekiryuutei." Takumi said with neutral tone but on the inside he wanted to kill this bastard right here and now. Riser was surprised for a second and let out a laugh in hearing this.

"That's very amusing but you're not part of Rias peerage are you?" Riser asked and Takumi just shook his head.

"No I'm just a member of the club." Takumi said and Riser just sneered at him and snaps his finger then suddenly a magic circle appeared behind and reveals several girls. Takumi knew who these girls were, they were Riser's peerage.

"Rias, you have no chance in beating with my peerage I'm unbeatable." Riser said then he approached Yubelluna who was the queen of his peerage and groped her breast as he started making out with her ,this made Takumi and Rias look at him with disgust. When Riser finished making out with Yubelluna he looked at Takumi and smirked at him.

"I find that you're jealous of my harem you peasant." Riser said causing Takumi to clench his fist in anger.

_'One more word and I'm seriously gonna kill him'_ Takumi thought.

[Are you gonna do it?] Ddraig asked him.

_'No it's not place to attack him since this only involve Rias and her peerage alone'_ Takumi thought.

"Seeing that your peerage is still weak Rias I'm gonna be kind and let you train them for at least 10 days so don't disappoint me." Riser said before he and his peerage disappear in twirl of fire.

"I wish good luck Rias in your battle against Riser." Grayfia said before she also disappeared. Rias let out frustrated sigh and look at her peerage.

"Everyone tomorrow we are going to start our training." Rias said and everyone in her peerage nodded at her.

"Rias-senpai there is something I want to talk to you about alone." Takumi said. Rias looked at him skeptically at first but nodded at him then dismissed her peerage. When everyone was gone Rias had her arms crossed beneath her chest.

"What do you want to talk about Takumi-kun?" Rias asked and Takumi look at her with serious look on his face.

"There is someone I know that you could recruit in your peerage." Takumi said and this got Rias got interested.

"Really? Who?" Rias asked eagerly. Hearing someone could be a member of her peerage.

"But first have you ever heard the Holy sword project?" Takumi asked and Rias eyes change into becoming serious.

"Yes, the church once had that project where they use the children as test subject on who could use them if they are not chosen by the holy sword they would be killed. How do you know about that project?" Rias asked seriously and Takumi let out sigh and look at her.

"It's one of my failed missions." Takumi said and Rias eyes widen in hearing this. "I heard rumours about them killing the children so I decided to save them, but in the end I was too late. The children were dead by the poison mist. After seeing it I decided take vengeance by killing those who were involve in that project but didn't kill the man who was in charge of it." Takumi said and Rias soften after hearing this.

"But, what this has to do with the person that you're telling me to recruit?" Rias asked.

"After killing the people who were involved inside the church I went back to the children and saw one was able to survive." Takumi said and Rias eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT!"

"There was a survivor of that project and I was able save that person's life." Takumi said and everything was quiet before a smile appeared in Rias face.

"Looks like Yumi will be very happy in hearing that news." Rias said as Takumi looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Takumi asked.

"Yumi was also one of the survivors of that project." Rias asked and Takumi eyes widened in shock.

"What! Really?" Takumi said in shock and Rias nodded at him.

"Yes I found her in snowed area covered with wounds. She was about to die, I took pity on her and decided to make her my servant. She told me her name was Yumi and decided give her last name as Yuuto." Rias explained.

"Well I'm sure that Yumi-chan will be very happy in seeing one of her comrades alive again." Takumi said.

"I also hope that this will remove her deep hatred towards the holy sword." Rias asked.

"Why does she hate the holy sword?" Takumi asked.

"Because she blames the sword that made the church kill her and her comrades." Rias said. Takumi decided to answer that because he couldn't blame her in what she went through.

"Anyway can you tell me the other survivor of the project?" Rias asked and Takumi nodded at her.

"Her name is Kira Yanagi, she has a sacred gear called **Spears of Rebirth**. It allows her to create countless of spears that is much similar to Yumi-chan's sacred gear." Takumi said and Rias was fascinated in hearing this.

"I trained her after she recovered. She is at least good enough to take on Middle to High class devils and her speed on par with Yumi-chan." Takumi said and Rias was impressed.

"So when can I meet her?" Rias asked.

"Just tell me where you and peerage are will be training and I'll go there with Kira." Takumi said and Rias nodded at then gave him a small paper with the symbol of the Gremory.

"This paper will lead you to where we are training. After you talk to Kira I just hope that she will agree becoming my servant." Rias said.

"Don't worry after knowing that one her comrades is alive she will be more than happy to join your peerage. So I'll be going now Rias-senpai I'll see you tomorrow." Takumi said before leaving the room.

==Next Day==

Rias and her peerage were in huge mansion that was located near the mountains. Rias and Akeno had being training with their magic while Yumi and Koneko were doing some sparring match against each other. When they decided to have a break a magic circle appeared before them and had symbol of the Gremory clan.

"Looks like he's here" Rias said with a smile on her face as her peerage look at her confused.

"Who are you talking about Bucho?" Akeno asked.

"Takumi and his friend that will become part of the peerage." Rias said and everyone surprised in hearing this soon Takumi appeared before them with girl.

"Hey everyone sorry we were a bit late. Anyway, my friend over here is Kira Yanagi. " Takumi said as he introduced the girl.

The girl was the same height as Yumi, she had long blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, blue eyes and had beautiful face. She was wearing blue fitted shirt that hugged her figure, black pants and pair of leather shoes.

The girls bowed her head and looked at Occult Research Club members then her eyes landed at Yumi which made them eyes widen.

"Yumi?" Kira asked as she approaches her with Yumi doing the same then soon Kira hands made contact with Yumi face with her hands as tears of joys started to run through their cheeks and soon both girls hugged each other tightly. Rias and Takumi were happy for them while Koneko and Akeno were confused on how the two girls know each other. After several moments the broke the hug and Yumi was the first one to speak.

"B-But how are you alive? I saw you die along the others." Yumi said in shock voice but had happy expression on her face.

"I was unconscious but barely alive until Takumi-sama save me. Ever since then Takumi-sama trained me in order to protect myself." Kira explained and Yumi eyes widen in shock in hearing this and look at Takumi if he was telling the truth.

"Yes, it's all true and now I told Kira about her joining Rias-senpai peerage. First she was skeptical about it until I told her about you also being alive. She agreed to join the peerage." Takumi explained and Yumi just couldn't believe in what she was hearing but was happy nevertheless.

"Um, Yumi-chan how do you know this girl?" Akeno asked. Yumi flinch and look at Rias who nodded at her then soon Yumi started to tell about her past, The Holy Sword Project, how she was killed and how she met Rias. At the end of the story all could Akeno and Koneko could do is give their sympathy to her.

"I'm sorry in what happen to you Yumi-chan I never knew you were experimented like lab rats." Akeno said sadly.

"That's all the past I'm just happy that one of my comrades was alive and that all it matters." Yumi said then turned her attention Takumi and bowed her head to him. "Thank you for saving her Takumi-san."

"Don't mention anyway, how's training?" Takumi said.

"It's been going well we were all about to take a break." Rias said and Takumi nodded at her then turn his attention to Kira.

"Kira-chan how about we do some training before Rias-senpai reincarnate you into a devil." Takumi said and Kira nodded at him.

"Hai sensei!" Kira responded. Soon Rias and her peerage gave Takumi and Yumi some distance. Yumi summoned a spear in her hand and went to her stance.

"Rias-senpai, do you know about Kira sacred gear?" Yumi asked and Rias nodded.

"Yes, Takumi told me about her sacred gear, it's called Spear of Rebirth. it's similar to your ability but the difference is that instead of swords Kira summons spears." Rias explained. Yumi eyes widen in surprised but she is very happy that someone had the similar abilities as her.

Takumi took a deep breath and copied Kira stance much to everyone confusion except for Kira who known Takumi for the longest time.

"Trace on" Takumi muttered and soon his right arm started have green lines appearing out of nowhere and soon a spear appeared in his hand.

"H-How did he do that? I thought he has only one sacred gear!" Yumi said in surprised.

"It may be possible that he has more than one sacred gear." Rias said seriously and her peerage was shock in hearing this.

"You ready Kira-chan?" Takumi asked and Kira nodded at him. And there was silence for a few seconds when suddenly Kira disappeared and reappeared in front of Takumi so fast and had her spear ready to strike Takumi.

CLANG!

Takumi was able to block Kira spear with his own and did a round house kick towards Kira's head but Kira reacted in time and was able to jump away from Takumi and soon both fighters were clashing again.

Everyone was surprised and awed on how Takumi and Kira fights especially Yumi on seeing how Kira's speed matched her own.

"They are both impressive but I can't help but see that Takumi-kun is holding back a lot." Rias and everyone look at her confused.

"What to do you mean Bucho?" Yumi asked and Rias just pointed at Takumi and everyone look at him and Yumi eyes widen in shock.

"I see what you mean Bucho." Yumi said seriously.

"Do you see it Akeno, Koneko?" Rias asked.

"Hai Bucho..."

"Hai..."

Akeno and Koneko responded and everyone continues to watch the fight.

"You're attack needs more force." Takumi said as he easily blocked Kira's attack, then pushed her back to gain some distance.

"Hai!" Kira responded and charges again towards Takumi and thrust her spear to attack Takumi. Takumi sidestepped to avoid the attack. Suddenly his eyes widen when Kira swings her spear real fast to attack him from the side.

CLANG!

Takumi was able to avoid in time using own spear to block Kira attack and did back flip to get some distance with them.

"Impressive Kira, you really have taken my lesson well." Takumi said with a proud voice and Kira had small smile on her face then charges at Takumi again and Takumi was ready.

CLANG!

Both spears clashes again soon both fighters were attacking with thrusts and swings with their spears only to be blocked or dodged. After a full minute Takumi decided to he had enough and thrust his spear towards Kira ,but Kira was able to dodge it in time. Suddenly Takumi used his right leg and placed it in front of Kira causing her to trip to the ground. Kira shook her head and looked up only to see Takumi pointing the tip of the spear near her neck.

"It's over Kira you should know that you should be more cautions in your surroundings. Remember that in a fight your opponent will play as dirty as possible unless it was an official duel and remember your rhythm when you are using speed as your advantage." Takumi said as he made his spear disappeared then give Kira a hand. Kira nodded at him and accepted his hand for her to stand up.

"That was an impressive match." Rias said as she and her peerage approaches the two.

"Thank you for the compliment Gremory-sama." Kira said as she bowed her head. Rias turned her attention to Takumi and asked. "Takumi-kun, why were you holding back on Kira?" Takumi was about to answer when suddenly Kira answered her.

"Takumi-sama is a very powerful fighter, if he has taken me seriously I would have been dead in a second if not from the moment the fight has started. The last time he fought seriously he was taking down a high class stray yokai and it was cut down into several pieces in a blink of an eye." Kira explained. Rias and her peerage were completely shock in hearing this while Takumi just scratch the back of his head.

"You really didn't have to tell them that Kira." Takumi said before he turns his attention to Rias.

"Well since we're done with our morning training, how about you change Kira now into a devil Rias-senpai." Takumi said and Rias just nodded at him and everyone soon enters the mansion.

==9 days later==

Several days have passed since Kira became a new member of Rias peerage. At first she was going to be knight like Yumi but the knight piece was rejected so Rias tried her pawn pieces and it turns out that Kira consumed 4 pieces of her pawns. Takumi has been in charge of training them. Takumi has trained Rias and Akeno on their magic and giving them some few physical exercises while Koneko, Yumi and Kira were put several sparring session and sometimes the three of them would fight Takumi all together only to be defeated easily, but thanks to these sparring matches their reflexes got better and they became more tactful in fighting an unknown opponent. Overall Takumi was able to improve everyone greatly.

It was night time and Takumi decided to take a stroll outside the mansion until he saw mausoleum and saw Rias who was wearing a long pink nightgown that went down to her ankles and to his surprised that Rias was wearing a pair of glasses that suited to her.

"Hey Rias-senpai what are you doing this late?" Takumi asked as he enters the mausoleum then he noticed that she was reading. Rias looked up and placed book down and Takumi saw the title of the book before looking back at Rias.

"A book on war strategies?"

"I thought it might help me a bit or give me an idea." Rias said

"Did it work?" Takumi asked.

"Nope" Rias said before laughing while Takumi just chuckled and both were silent as they gaze upon the moon. Takumi look at Rias and notice that she had sad look on her eyes.

"What's wrong Rias-senpai?" Takumi said worried tone. Rias let out a sigh then she looks at him and slowly placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm Always Rias Gremory." Rias said and Takumi was confused. "Where ever I go I am always seen as Rias Gremory. Heir of the Gremory family, Never was I actually treated like an individual. The name follows me where I go. It's also the sole reason I was born. With my brother becoming the Lucifer, an heir was needed for the Gremory title he gave up. So my parents made me the new heir then they had me engaged to that fool Raiser Phenex."

"My mother says it would be a good fit while my father thinks it would be a good idea to unite the two houses. I love my parents and family but I want someone who will love me as me and someone that I can choose for myself. Not someone handed to me for others reasons.

"I just wish sometimes that people will see me as Rias and not Rias Gremory, the heir of the Gremory family."

Takumi just nodded and understands her. She wanted to be seen as an individual and not an heir of the family. She just wanted to be just seen as who she is. Takumi just let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around Rias. Rias was surprised and looked at Takumi who was looking up in the sky.

"I don't see like that Rias" Takumi said and Rias eyes widened especially not hearing the senpai from him since he always calls her senpai even they are alone. "I see you as beautiful and smart woman who cares deeply about her friends and family" Takumi said causing Rias' eyes to widen hearing this, then Takumi moved his arms away then he grabbed something from his pocket and revealed to be a necklace that had small red crystal attach to it.

"Here" Takumi said as he puts the necklace around Rias and Rias look at him confused but he just gave her smile. "It's my good luck charm. It been given to me by sensei. He told me that if I ever meet a person who is precious to me I should give that person that necklace." Takumi said and Rias just blushed at him.

"I know that you can beat him Rias I know you and your peerage will win." Takumi said and Rias eyes widen in hearing this then few moments later a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you Takumi-kun." Rias said and Takumi just smiled at her.

"Don't worry Rias whenever you need me I'll be there." Takumi said before leaving the mausoleum. Rias let out a happy sigh and look up at the moon again.

_'Thank you Takumi-kun'_

==With Takumi==

Takumi decided to return to his room when suddenly he felt a familiar energy near the area. He decided to check it out and headed deep within the woods, as he sensed that the energy was getting stronger he started to see a strong light.

Takumi reached the light and his eyes widened in shock after seeing who it was.

"Amaterasu!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

==Previously==

Takumi reached the light and he his eyes widened in shock after seeing who it was.

"Amaterasu!"

==Now==

In front was Amaterasu,who had the appearance of a beautiful woman who had long black hair, black eyes and was wearing a white beautiful kimono. Amaterasu smiled at Takumi as she approached him.

"It's nice to meet you again Takumi-kun." Amaterasu said as Takumi raised a brow at her then had his arms crossed.

"So why are you visiting me? I'm sure there's a reason for that Amaterasu." Takumi said and Amaterasu pouted at him.

"Mouuu! Why can't you see that I wanted see you Takumi-kun!" Amaterasu whined and Takumi just sweat drop at this as she see that Amaterasu was acting like a child.

'_I swear if Serafall and Amaterasu meet each other they would get along with their attitude.'_ Takumi thought.

"Amaterasu, can you please get to the point." Takumi said and Amaterasu just pouted at him again before look at him seriously.

"The Shinto gods are requesting to meet you." Amaterasu said and Takumi eyes went serious.

"Why do they want to meet me?" Takumi asked and Amaterasu just shrugged at him.

"Don't know, I only agreed to do this to meet you again." Amaterasu said plainly and Takumi just sweat dropped at this.

"Alright, I'll meet them tomorrow after I tell the others that I'm leaving." Takumi said and Amaterasu nodded at him

"Okay!See you soon Takumi-kun!" Amaterasu said happily before she disappeared in a twirl of fire. Takumi just sighed and headed back to the mansion.

==Next Day==

It was bright and early, everyone was meeting in the living room with Rias standing in front of them.

"Alright it's the last day of our training we are going to have a light training today." Rias said and her peerage nodded at her.

"Rias-senpai there something I need to say." Takumi said and everyone look at with curious look on their face.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"A friend visited me last night and told me that someone wanted to meet me." Takumi said.

"And who is this friend visited you last night?" Rias asked.

"Amaterasu" Takumi said plainly and everyone look at him with shock look on their face.

"Amaterasu as in the Shinto god! The sun goddess of the universe that Amaterasu!" Rias said with disbelief and Takumi nodded at her.

"Apparently the Shinto gods and goddess want to meet me." Takumi said seriously.

"Why do they want to meet you?" Yumi asked and Takumi just shrugged at her.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's has to be very serious." Takumi said then gave Rias an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry that I can't help you today Rias-senpai but I will be cheering for you and everyone for your win." Takumi said and Rias just smiled at him. Suddenly a bright shining light appeared in front of them. It was so bright it blinded everyone until the light disappeared to reveal Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu..." everyone muttered in shock except for Takumi who was bracing himself for the cannon shot that will hit him. Amaterasu opened her eyes and as soon as she spotted Takumi she launched herself towards him.

"TAKUMI-KUN!" Amaterasu said happily as she hugged Takumi tightly and everyone looked with disbelief at the Shinto goddess actions while Rias eyes were twitching on Amaterasu was smothering Takumi with her large breasts.

Takumi was trying to break out from Amaterasu hug, but Amaterasu tightened the hug and he was having a hard time escaping the hug. Soon Takumi's face was beginning to turn blue and had several tick marks appearing on his forehead

POW!

"OW! That was mean Takumi-kun!" Amateratsu whined as she nursed her head after receiving a bonk to the head from Takumi

"Well stop acting like a child and act more like a goddess for goodness sake!" Takumi shouted at her and Amaterasu just pouted at him before compose herself and look at Rias and her peerage.

"Hello there I'm Amaterasu the goddess of the sun from the Shinto Religion it's nice to meet you all." Amaterasu said happily and Takumi just let out a sigh while Rias and her peerage had skeptical look on their face.

"Okay, Amaterasu why are you here? Is it the time of the meeting already?" Takumi said and Amaterasu nodded at him.

"Yes and I'm here to take you there." Amaterasu said and Takumi nodded at her then stood beside her.

"Well I'll see you all after you beaten Raiser and his peerage so everyone good luck." Takumi said. Rias and peerage nodded at him. They said their goodbye to Takumi before he and Amaterasu disappeared in twirl of fire.

==Izumo Taisha Shrine==

Izumo Taisha Shrine is the meeting place of the gods. It's a giant shrine that was said to be the "province of the shinto gods and goddesses. Takumi and Amaterasu arrived at the Area and they were now facing the god and goddesses of the Shinto religion. Amaterasu returned to her seat as they looked at Takumi.

"Hey Takumi!" A voice said and Takumi eyes widened because he recognized that voice. He turns around and saw a guy that looks like the same age as him and was very athletic body. The guy had spiky black hair (teen gohan hair style but slightly longer) black eyes, has a scar on his right eye, he was wearing blue jeans, a white sweat shirt and a blue blazer with black fingerless gloves. This young man name is Kai, one of Takumi comrades.

Takumi met Kai at young age when Kai was fighting some delinquents who turned out to be disguised fallen angels that were under Kokabiel's command. Takumi was interested in Kai's fighting skill and challenged him to fight and Kai accepted it. The two fought in a forest and nearly changed it into a wasteland. In the end Takumi barely won the battle and Kai proclaimed him as his rival. The two then formed a mercenary team that took on missions like killing stray yokais, devils and fallen angels. The two had strong friendly rivalry. Most of their matches ended up in a draw or one of them winning. But after Takumi retired from being a mercenary (which saddened Kai) the two of them had one final fight which ended up as a draw. But the two still have communication to one another.

"Yo Kai! What are you doing here?" Takumi said as he bumped fists with Kai. Kai just grinned at him.

"Well Tsukuyomi told come here. First I declined his offer but after hearing that you been told that you're gonna come so I decided join also." Kai said.

"Even if you didn't want to come I would have dragged you here beaten anyway." Tsukuyomi said with smug on his face.

"Care to repeat that asshole! The last time I remember me and Takumi kicked Amaterasu's and your asses!" Kai said and Tsukuyomi glared at him.

"What! How dare you mock me!?" Tsukuyomi shouted at him as he started to leak out some killing intent and Kai did the same.

"Enough!" A deep voice said. That voice came from Susanoo, the god of storm and the brother of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.

"Tsukuyomi stop acting like child and act like a god, and you Kai we didn't invite you here to pick a fight with my brother." Susanoo said.

"You're lucky you black bastard, if it weren't for your brother I would kick your ass again." Kai said and Tsukuyomi just glared at him.

"Can we get this thing over with why did you call me?" Takumi asked and soon all the gods and goddesses composed themselves.

"The reason that we called you here Takumi Yoshida is because we have a favor to ask." Tsukuyomi said and Takumi raised a brow at him.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of Onihitokuchi?" Amaterasu said and Takumi nodded in response.

"Yeah I heard of it. It's a one eyed oni that eats or kill humans." Takumi said.

"The reason that we called you here is that we request that you would kill this monster." Tsukuyomi said.

"Sure I have no problem in doing this but what do I get in return." Takumi asked.

"Well what do you want?" Inari the god rice and agriculture asked and Takumi puts on a thinking pose for several seconds until he finally decided in what he wanted.

"In exchange in completing this mission I would like to have the Kusanagi no Tsurugi." Takumi said and everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU WANT THE SWORD?" Tsukuyomi asked angrily and Takumi narrowed his eyes at him.

"I have my own reasons and I won't tell it to any of you. If you won't give what I want then the deal is off." Takumi said and Tsukuyomi was about to shout at him again when suddenly Amaterasu signal him to stop.

"Tsukuyomi enough I agree to Takumi-kun's request." Amaterasu said and every single god and goddess looks at her with shock look on their face.

"Are sure about this Amaterasu?" Kotoamatsukami, the primary kami trinity asked and Amaterasu nodded at him.

"Yes,besides Takumi-kun wants the sword only at least he didn't request something greater than the sword." Amaterasu said.

"I agree with Amaterasu's decision, the Onihitokuchi's powers increased to the point where he could match the power of High class-yokai, and the destruction it's causing to the Shinto believers is too much. We need to agree to this." Omoikane, the deity of wisdom said. Amaterasu smiled at her while Tsukuyomi just brood at this.

"So do we have an agreement?" Takumi asked and the god and goddess nodded at him.

"So where is Onihitokuchi located anyway?" Takumi asked.

"Don't worry I'll be taking you to where it is" Sarutahiko Okami, kami of earth said to him.

"Count me in Takumi, there's no way I'm missing this opportunity work with you again." Kai said happily. He was glad he could work with Takumi. Ever since Takumi retired from the mercenary business Kai was completely bored since he didn't have any strong opponents to fight and Takumi was the only that made him push to his limits that made him stronger.

"You sure Kai this is my mission after all." Takumi said and Kai just gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry man I don't want any rewards I just want to work with you again besides I was planning to retire from the mercenary business anyway. So this will be our last mission as mercenaries." Kai said and Takumi nodded at him.

"Well we're all set." Takumi said and a brown magic circle appeared on the ground.

"The Onihitokuchi is located at mountains and it only appears at midnight so better be careful and good luck to the both of you." Sarutahiko said and two nodded at him before disappearing through the magic circle.

==Unknown forest==

"Well here we are." Kai said. They were in the middle of the woods and it was daytime.

"Let's look around and maybe we can find a village." Takumi said.

"It's easier if we fly through the forest." Kai said.

"Nah I prefer to run through the forest I haven't done any exercises yet." Takumi said and Kai just shrugged before started floating to the air.

"I'm going ahead I'll communicate you when I see the village." Kai said before flying away. Takumi sighs and did some few stretches before started to run through the forest. He ran in very high speeds then suddenly jumped to the air and grabbed a branch of one of the trees and used it as leverage to swing from branch to branch until he reached the tallest tree in the forest. Takumi climbed the tallest tree until he reached the very top. Once he reached the top he looked around the area to see any village nearby.

'Takumi I see a village that is a few kilometers away to north.' Kai telepathically said to Takumi , Takumi headed north and several moments later he arrives at the small village.

"Looks like we're here." Kai said as he landed besides Takumi and looked at the village noticing that there were several houses that were destroyed and nearly all the fields were destroyed.

"What the hell happened to this place?" Kai said in shock as he looks at he saw the destroyed village while Takumi narrowed his eyes as he looked at this.

"Let's go" Takumi said as he entered the village with Kai following him. As they walked through the village Takumi and Kai noticed that many people were suffering. Kai looked at the people sadly as he saw this while Takumi was clenching his fist. The two reached the biggest house in the village and saw couple of guards around the entrance.

"Who goes there!" one the guards said.

"I'm Takumi Yoshida and this is my friend Kai we wish to talk to your leader." Takumi said and both guards look at him suspiciously.

"Why do you want to speak to our leader stranger?" One of the guards asked as they ready their weapons.

"We are here to slay the Onihitokuchi." Takumi stated causing everyone in the village to look at the two with wide and hopeful eyes.

"A-A-Are you r-r-really here to slay the demon?" One of the guards asked hopefully and the two nodded then guards gave them access to the house. Takumi and Kai entered the house and were being escorted by the guards.

==Moments later==

Takumi and Kai were standing in front of a man who was in thirties he had black hair and eyes and was wearing plain kimono with a white haori.

"Hello you two I'm Hayate the leader of the village." Hayate introduce himself and Takumi and Kai bowed their heads as a sign of respect.

"Hello Hayate-sama I'm Takumi Yoshida and this is my partner Kai." Takumi said and Kai just made a friendly wave.

"Is it true that you're really here to slay the demon?" Hayate asked with stern look on his face but Takumi and Kai detected the hopeful tone in his voice and the two nodded at him.

"Yes, Amaterasu and the other gods sent us to slay the demon that has been causing destruction to the villages." Kai said , Hayate lost his posture when he heard Amaterasu's name and looked at them with wide eyes and disbelief on his face.

"A-A-Are you t-t-telling the truth?" Hayate stuttered and the duo nodded at him.

"You have our word we will slay the demon and stop the destruction this village once and for all." Takumi stated and Hayate bowed his head and keep saying "Thank you" over and over again.

"Hayate-sama, can you tell us where the demon is located." Kai asked.

"The demon is located up north were you will find a big cave. He only appears at midnight but be careful he has army with him. Many people tried to fight the demon only to get killed by it. You two our last hope." Hayate said and the two nodded at him and said goodbye to the village leader before leaving the house and went to place to stay for the night.

==Midnight==

Takumi and Kai were heading to the mountain where the demon is located. As they continued to head towards the mountain Takumi and Kai suddenly stopped from their tracks.

"Takumi did you feel that?" Kai asked and Takumi look at him and nodded.

"Yeah they are at least a hundred." Takumi said and look back to the road and saw a small light and soon multiple lights appearing before them. They saw hundreds of ogres heading towards them but the one Takumi's eyes focused on were the one who was leading the army.

The leader was a giant oni. The oni had red colored skin , one eye, black and white hair and was carrying a giant club.

"Are you Onihitokuchi?" Takumi asked and the Onihitokuchi just snorted at him.

"**What if I 'am? What are you going to do? Kill me you petty human?**" The Onihitokuchi said arrogantly and Takumi gave him a cold glare which he only scoffed at it.

"**Doesn't matter you and your stupid human friend are going to die. KILL THEM!**" The Onihitokuchi ordered and all the orges charges at Takumi and Kai.

"Stand back Takumi I can handle them." Kai said as he went to his stance and started to release a strong amount of Aura.

"RANKYAKU" Kai shouted as he suddenly kicked horizontally in a high speed and great strength.

SLICE!

The army ogres were cut in half because of the compressed air blade that Kai made when he executed the move creating a blood bath by the blood of the ogres. The attack was very powerful that it cut half of the army forces. The Onihitokuchi and the rest of the army were shock in what they witnessed. The army was scared shitless while the Onihitokuchi gritted its teeth in anger on how a mere human was able to defeat half of his army.

"Wow I haven't seen that move for while, it's good that you're still as strong as I remember." Takumi said and Kai smirked at him.

"You take the leader while I deal with the lackeys." Kai said and Takumi nodded at him and the two faced the armies.

"**KILL THEM!**" The Onihitokuchi said in rage and the army let out a war cry as they charges at the two mercenaries. Takumi charges towards the army then suddenly leapt to the air to avoid the army.

"TRACE ON!" Takumi said and a pair of twin swords appeared in his hand and he falling towards the Onihitokuchi.

CLANG!

Both weapons clashes and a huge smoke happened. Kai just smirked and crack his knuckles.

"LET'S GET IT ON!" Kai roared as he charges at the armies ready to kill them.

==Takumi and the leader==

Both fighters were trading blows with their weapons Takumi was going offensive as he charged at the red oni while the other was using the club as defense.

CLANG!

Both weapons clashed again and the oni pushed Takumi and swung the club but Takumi was able to dodge it with backflip and was now in midair.

Takumi threw his weapons at the red oni but the oni was able to deflect them easily, he then projected another pair of blades and threw them again, soon he started to throw barrage of weapons at the red oni and created smoke around the demon. Takumi projected a bow in his hand and spiral sword. He placed the sword and pulled the bowstring along with the sword.

"FLY CALADBOLG!" Takumi released the swords and was moving with lighting speed and leaving a spiral pace.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A powerful explosion happened and there was a huge fire where the Onihitokuchi was standing. Takumi landed safely to the ground and looked at where the Onihitokuchi was standing before. Takumi sighed and was about to walk back towards Kai when suddenly he felt a presence and he looked back and saw the Onihitokuchi was in front of him with the club held high.

**"DIE YOU PESKY HUMAN!"** The Onihitokuchi roared as he brought his club down, Takumi was able to react in time and rolled away from the red oni. He looked up and saw the oni had several burn marks in its body.

"Wow I never thought that you'd be able to survive that attack." Takumi said and the oni just glared at him.

"**JUST DIE YOU PESKY HUMAN!**" The oni said in rage as it charged at Takumi, Takumi materialized a katana with a sheath and went to a battojutsu stance and waited for the Onihitokuchi to come close to him.

Takumi then drew his swords at lightning speed and in a flash of light Takumi was behind the Onihitokuchi and slowly sheathing his blade.

A sound of click from the sword happened.

The Onihitokuchi body started burst out bloods and the body was cut to several pieces only leaving the head. Takumi sighed as he made the katana disappear and walked towards the head of the Onihitokuchi and grabbed it. He turns around and saw Kai who few cuts in his uniforms.

"So you have beaten the Onihitokuchi already." Kai said and Takumi nodded.

"So, are you done with the army?" Takumi asked and Kai just grinned at him.

"Yeah but they were too weak I barely put any effort in beating them." Kai said and Takumi just nodded at him.

"Let's destroy the cave to make sure that there won't be any more demons destroying the village." Takumi said and Kai nodded at him.

"Leave it to me!" Kai said as he floated up in the air and Takumi decided to join him. When they got in the air they saw the cave that was few meters away and Kai started to cup his hands in front of him and started gather some ki energy to his hand.

"KAME.." A blue ball starting to form in middle of Kai hands. "HA ME…." More powers started gather in the blue ball and Kai bring his hand forward in front of him. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A great stream of blue energy wave and headed towards the mountain where the cave is located. A great explosion happened and after the smokes were clear they saw that the mountain was completely destroyed.

"Oops. I used to much power." Kai said and let out a nervous chuckle.

"You think?" Takumi said as he gave Kai a deadpanned look and Kai just sweat dropped at him.

==Next Day==

It was afternoon Takumi and Kai were now standing in front in the gates of the village with the villagers gathered together. After returning to the village with the head of the Onihitokuchi, the village celebrated their victory and when they also told them that they destroyed the cave that the demon lived in. The village threw a huge celebration in honor of their heroic deeds but the party didn't last long because the two said they were going to leave this afternoon which upset the villagers but they respected their decision.

"Thank you very much again to the both of you." Hayate said as the villagers said their thanks to them and Kai just grinned at them while Takumi gave them a small smile to the villagers.

"You don't have to thank us, thank the Shinto gods for sending us to save you." Takumi said and the villagers started cheer for them for the last time before a magic circle appeared on the ground to where Kai and Takumi are standing and soon they were teleported away from the village.

==With the Shinto god and goddesses==

Takumi and Kai arrived at the Izumo Taisha Shrine. Now they were facing the Shinto and gods and goddesses.

"Mission accomplished" Takumi said causing every single god and goddess to nod at him.

"Very well, congratulation for a job well did Takumi-kun and Kai-kun." Amaterasu said and suddenly a blinding light happened in front of Takumi that made Takumi and Kai to cover their eyes. When the light was gone Takumi and Kai uncover their eyes and saw a katana floating in front of Takumi.

"As promised here is the the Kusanagi no Tsurugi as a reward." Susanoo said and Takumi grabbed the katana and felt great holy power coming from the sword. Takumi put it in a pocket dimension to store the sword along with the other holy swords that he have.

"Well the job is done and we bid you all farewell." Takumi said as magic appeared in the ground before he and Kai disappeared leaving the god and goddesses.

"Those boys will be very troublesome in the future." Tsukuyomi grumbled and Amaterasu just rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up brother just accept that Takumi-kun and Kai-kun were able to beat us." Amaterasu said and Tsukuyomi glared at his sister.

"That boy will be a true hero in the future he might be the one that can defeat that creature that was destined to destroy the world." Susanoo said and other gods and goddesses agreed to him.

==Back at the Kuoh Academy==

Takumi and Kai arrived at the Research Occult club room but found nobody around.

"Hey where's everybody the match should be done by now." Takumi said and suddenly a Gremory magic circle appeared before them and soon someone appeared in circle and it was Grayfia. Kai immediately went to his stance but Takumi stop him by raising his hand.

"Don't worry Kai, she's a friend." Takumi said and Kai lowered his hands and relaxed but his guard is up if the Grayfia would attack them.

"So Grayfia where are Rias-senpai and the others?" Takumi asked and Grayfia just sighed at him.

"Takumi-san, they lost the fight." Grayfia stated causing Takumi's eyes to widen in shock.

"W-What? H-How!" Takumi demanded and a holographic screen appeared in front of him. It was the video of the fight. At start Rias and others were a huge disadvantage since they were outnumbered but thanks to Rias' tactics they were able to pull through and eliminated most of the Riser's peerage which made Takumi smile but as soon Raiser appeared the battle started getting intense and Rias and her peerage were gaining the upper hand until Riser did what made Takumi really pissed off.

Riser took Kira his student and friend as a hostage and threatened to kill her.

Rias gave up the fight to save Kira from getting killed and the holographic video was finished. Takumi was completely pissed off at Riser. Grayfia handed a paper to him and he accepted it.

"That magic circle will transport you to the hall of the engagement party of the houses of Gremory and Phenex." Grayfia said and Takumi looks at the paper again and look back at Grayfia.

"I have message from Sirzechs-sama for you." Grayfia said and pause for a second and put on a serious face. "If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall but that also means that you are accepting my offer." That all he said" Grayfia finished and Takumi nodded at her, knowing what Sirzechs meant in the last part, and to save a friend Takumi will do anything just to save to the people who are precious to him. He looked at Kai who look at him confused.

"Kai, get ready we have wedding to crash." Takumi said with evil smirk on his face and Kai gulped at this. Seeing Takumi's evil smirk meant one thing and it's not a good sign.

_'Well that Bastard Riser is boned. Takumi will go sadistic on him.'_ Kai thought before they disappeared via magic circle.

* * *

**Hope you all like it! and I would like to thank uub for the beta reading and for giving me his OC character.**

**I'm still accepting some Oc characters just put them on the review or PM them to me.**

**If you like the story please Reveiw**


End file.
